


In Sickness and In Health

by sherlocks_watson



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, caregiver gaston, sick lefou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocks_watson/pseuds/sherlocks_watson
Summary: Lefou is sick, and who comes to save the day? Only the villages' favorite hero!





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

> Another masterful work done by Jacques! He always be providin'

Villeneuve was quite a boring town in all honesty. Charming enough that those passing through would enjoy their time in the village but those who lived there often found themselves kicking dirt to keep occupied. However, despite dull days that came often and dragged endlessly, all the town's residences thought themselves lucky to wake there every morning.

Mornings in Villeneuve were constantly filled with beauty. The air was crisp, dew blanketed every surface, and the sun shone softly across a cloudless sky. Today was no different, people walked through the streets merrily. Some at work, some in town to pick their lot of food; fortunately for the children school was out so they were able to play together, running up alleyways and skipping rocks in a nearby pond.

Gaston strutted trough town, head held high while wearing his natural smirk. He called hello to some of his mates and flirted a bit with some of the shopping ladies as he made his way to the Tavern (which in the mornings, operated as a breakfast restaurant rather than a pub). Along his way a weight suddenly collided into his leg. Gaston stumbled back a bit in shock but was quick to gain his composure and look down at what hit him. He saw laying on the ground, a boy no older than seven who had been running with his friends distractedly.

"Désolé Monsieur." Said the little boy as sat he rubbing the back of his head. "Not to worry," Gaston stated kindly, though his voice still boomed as it usually did. Before anything else could be said a woman ran toward them and grabbed the boy's wrist. "I am so sorry Monsieur Gaston!" Exclaimed the woman, then turning to the boy, who seemed to be her son, she continued in a whisper: "you must watch where you are going... that is our hero... apologize again..."

Gaston recognized the scene, he as a child had been reckless and moved too fast for his mind. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Madam", Gaston the assured both the boy and his mother no harm had been done. Still embarrassed the young lady apologized once more and sent her son on his way, and quickly went back to her shopping.

Feeling pleased with himself, Gaston continued on his way to the Tavern. Upon arrival he sat in his usual chair, and began speaking with some of the others who had already began their breakfast. After a few minutes the oldest daughter of the owner approached him for his order. Gaston laughed, "your father knows damn well what I am going to order it never changes. However, tell him not to get he eggs started yet. I will wait for Lefou, he should be here soon we have a hunting trip scheduled today." The girl giggled and politely made her way back into the kitchen to pass word.

Gaston continued chatting with fellow customers, but he soon wondered where Lefou was. It wasn't like him to be so late. Gaston kept talking with the people around him, but his wonder soon grew to worry when the girl reappeared with his eggs, "Papa said you are welcome to continue waiting here for Monsieur Lefou, but that he wanted to give you breakfast since you've already been here an hour." Gaston thanked her, then began to eat hastily. He needed to find Lefou.

He finished quickly, paid, then did all but run to Lefou's house. When he approached the door he knocked hard, the sound echoing through the whole street. No answer. He knocked again, this time calling "Lefou! Lefou are you in there? Lefou!" After another moment with no answer Gaston knocked again, shouting, "Lefou! Answer me!" Quieter he added "please." Still no response. Gaston ran round the side of Lefou's cottage, finding one open window. He pulled the the shutters further open: "Lefou?"

This time there was a response but it came in the form of a scratching cough. Gaston perked at hearing activity within the home. He called Lefou's name again. A weak, "Gaston?" came in return. Knowing Lefou was in the house, Gaston ran to the door again, this time not hesitating to push through, breaking the lock. He ran to the room where Lefou had been, he stopped in the doorway. Seeing the smaller man laying in bed: pale, sweating, sunken eyes. Lefou coughed again, "Sorry Gaston, I don't think I'm up for hunting today. I'll be staying here, you go though. Ask Tom or someone..." He trailed of into another coughing fit.

Gaston considered it for only a second, but quickly decided against it. Hunting was never as fun if it wasn't with Lefou. "No," said Gaston in a voice much softer than his usual tone, "I don't think it's a good hunting day actually. I doubt anything will be out." This, they both knew, was a lie. It was a beautiful day and certainly every animal worth hunting would be out today. However, the neither of them said anything. They both pretended for it to be true though, and the normally brash man sat gently on the edge of Lefou's bed. Who had already started slipping back into sleep.

As quietly as he could, the hunter moved from the doorframe to the kitchen. Gaston shuffled through the cabinets and drawers, looking for ingredients in hopes of making a stew. He found plenty of foods that seemed they could make something, but Gaston had never been one for cooking. He sat at on of the dining room chair and thought of what he could do; his mother had always insisted that stew could run an illness away. Sighing to himself, Gaston rubbed his hands and looked out the window.

After a few minutes, the small boy Gaston had run into earlier passed by the window with his friends. Gaston suddenly got an idea and made his way to the front door stepping out, "Bonjour again". The group of children turned to look at him; they had been walking towards the pond to play after being complained at for causing ruckus in the street.

When they saw the man standing in the doorway many of them sank into themselves. His height along with the broadness of his shoulders made him seem ginormous, and after what could've been considered an unpleasant encounter this morning, most weren't wanting to meet Gaston again until he'd had time to forget. The boy who had run into Gaston, showed no fear. "Bonjour Monsieur," said the child, "sorry again about this morning."

"Not to worry! As I said: not to worry at all."

"I know, but mother said I'm to be sure my apology is made clear. I don't want to get into trouble with her."

Suddenly Gaston had an idea, chuckling he walked towards the boy and spoke: "I understand. My worst days as a boy were the days my mother was upset with me. But I have a way for her to see I am in no way displeased with you, or her for that matter." The boys eyes shined up at Gaston with hope. "Really?" His friends had began to step forward towards the two, becoming interested in what this may be.

"Yes. I need a favor," pulling out some coins and placing them into the child's hand, "go back into town and get some stew. Whatever kind this will buy, and I'll have something waiting for you here in return." The boy turned to look at his friends who shrugged, he then turned back nodding. The children made their way back into town as fast as they could without running, coins tight in hand.

Gaston walked back into the cottage, closing the squeaky wooden door as quietly as possible. Then just as quietly, made his way to the ill man's bedroom. Gaston felt his heart sink in pity at the sight of Lefou. Gaston, still trying to be silent, tip toed to the bedside then placed the back of his hand to a sweaty forehead. Pulling his hand back, Gaston's heart sunk farther.

Lefou laid limp on the bed: glistening layer of sweat covering him, matting his usually lush, clean hair to his head and neck. A flushed red ran down from his hairline down to his chest. His breathing was shallow, and his eyes seemed sunken in surrounded by dark circles.

Gaston grabbed a cloth from the cabinet on his way back to the kitchen at the front of the house. He dunked and rung the cloth in a bucket of cold water in haste, continuing again to Lefou's room. Gaston kneeled at the head of Lefou, who was still asleep, and dotted the cloth around his forehead, then the rest of his face to Lefou's chest and shoulders. He repeated his path until he heard a knock on the door. Lefou fidgeted at the disturbance but quickly found peace once more.

When Gaston opened the door the boy and his friends stood at its step. The boy held a large bowl of (seemingly lamb) stew in one hand, and the remainder of Gaston's coins in the other. "Here you are Monsieur." Gaston grabbed the meal, "Thank you, lad," turning into the house to return to Lefou.

"Wait sir," Gaston looked over his shoulder to see the boy standing with his hand full of coins stretched out, "your money, Monsieur."

"Oh! That's your payment. For the favor, keep the rest you and your friends go buy some lunch or something to play with. Whatever you'd like." The children were ecstatic, shouting 'thank you' all their way down the road. Though, once they were one foot of the porch Gaston took the stew to Lefou.

Gaston placed the meal on a stool in the bedroom, then shook Lefou gently. The smaller man groaned and turned with little effort to Gaston. In barely a whisper, "What Gaston? I really just wish to sleep for now." Gaston bit his lip, "I understand. But I have some stew for you, my mother always said it was the best way to help heal." Lefou tried to sit up, but found himself too weak. Gaston carefully pulled Lefou into a sitting position against the wall behind the bed. Once in place Lefou sighed, "So did mine."

Gaston placed the bowl in Lefou's lap but it was soon clear he didn't have the energy to lift the spoon to his mouth without spilling most of the contents. After only two spoons Gaston took the bowl from Lefou and placed it in his own lap. He then gathered a spoonful and lifted it to Lefou's mouth. However, once the spoon reached him Lefou didn't open his mouth.

"Well come on now. You're ill you must eat."

"I don't need you to feed me Gaston," he had grown redder than he was before if it was possible, "I am not a child."

"That doesn't change that you are poorly and must be tended to." Gaston pushed the silverware closer to Lefou's mouth. Who in return pulled his head away. Gaston released a huffed breath, growing frustrated. This went on for several minutes before Gaston finally broke Lefou's protests with, "You would do this for me. Would you not? I know you would. You have before." At that, Lefou gave in, not enough energy to be pleased or embarrassed.

Once the bowl was emptied Lefou laid back onto his bed, ready for sleep once again. Gaston pulled himself up, moving out the room.

"Gaston..." The voice was quiet but noticeable; the hunter turned, "yes, mon amour?" He watched as Lefou pulled his blanket to his chin, "Don't leave." This confused Gaston incredibly, before it seemed all Lefou wanted was to be alone.

"Why? You need to rest. I should go, allow you to be at peace for better healing."

"I'm cold."

"Cold?! You were boiling earlier, I will never understand illness. I'll fetch you another cover."

"I don't want another cover."

"My God. You just said you were cold, Lefou. Has the fever melted your brain?"

"Stay. You're always warm."

Gaston's eyes widened but he didn't protest. He placed the bowl onto the stool, moving slowly to the bed incase Lefou changed his mind. Lefou- however- did not change his mind. He instead moved to the one side of the bed to make room for Gaston.

When he did get into bed, Gaston laid awkwardly next to his partner. Lefou opened his eyes just enough to peak out, when he did his eyebrows furrowed. "What are you doing?"

Gaston felt even more awkward as he sputtered, "I- You- You asked me! You wanted me to- I didn't just-"

Usually being interrupted irritated Gaston beyond belief, but when Lefou spoke up he welcomed it. "Gaston," the tired man whispered, "I meant: What are you doing in bed fully clothed? Surely it can't be comfortable." The larger physically relaxed, "Yes. Yes, of course." He then sat up on the edge of the bed and removed his clothing until he was in only his unders.

It was uncharacteristic of Gaston to ever feel unsure of himself, but he couldn't help it. Something about Lefou had always made him want to impress the smaller man. Normally, this could be accomplished by displaying his grand masculinity. However, that requires roughness, being unapologetically brash, and loud. Which usually did lead Gaston to success in impressing Lefou.

The problem was today Lefou's illness made him fragile, and in return Gaston had to be fragile too. Laying in bed the hunter slowly pulled the covers on top of both men. Once that was done Gaston felt a breath he didn't know he had been holding escape from his lungs. With that sigh, he laid on his back, looking up towards the ceiling.

His eyes just began to feel heavy when there was a sudden shift in the bed. Gaston stayed laying chest up but turned his head just enough to see Lefou move in his direction. With a content sigh Lefou laid his head on Gaston's chest, an arm also draping across him. Gaston wiggled his arm from between Lefou and himself to wrap it around his partner's shoulders.

"See," commented Lefou, "I told you this was warm enough." Gaston hummed in agreement, snuggling up to the other as well.

~~~

The next morning Lefou woke later in the morning than he usually would. He felt significantly better, only a mild headache left to remind him of yesterday's illness. He sat turning to look out his window, stretching: he groaned and looked back over his shoulder to the gorgeous man who still slept in the bed. Lefou laid on his side facing Gaston as he ran his hands through the sleeping man's loose hair. Gaston rarely ever has his locks out of their ribbon, despite how often Lefou told him how attractive it was down.

Gaston shuttered awake after a few minutes of Lefou toying with the hair, which, Lefou had noticed, was more greasy than usual. Gaston opened heavy eyes, greeted with a smiling face. Gaston tried to smile back but was interrupted with a cough. Lefou's eyes widened and he continued stroking Gaston's hair until his fit had finished.

Once the coughing ended, Gaston cleared his throat to speak; "Mon amour... You look well today. Much more so than yesterday. How do you feel?" Fingers still locked in his hair, Lefou responded, "I feel healthier by a mile, not a full recovery but I expect it will be in no longer than the day after tomorrow. Thank you darling: Mon chevalier en armure a m'a sauvé une fois de plus."

Gaston smiled widely at this but was again interrupted by coughs, once those settled the man groaned. "Though... It has seemed to come at a cost," Lefou said pointedly at Gaston, who was now trying to bury himself back to sleep in the pillow. "If you're feeling better than it is worth it." Gaston muttered into the bed.

Lefou made a noise of amusement before, "Yes. Well it seems I will be returning yesterday's favors today, won't I?" Lifting one eyebrow in punctuation.

Gaston raised his head barely enough to see the expression on Lefou's face, "it would be highly appreciated." "Of course," Lefou then shifted again, attempting to move off the bed to start a day of nursing.

"Wait," Gaston grabbed Lefou's arm and tugged him back into the larger's embrace, "I need more sleep, and it will be easier if I'm kept warm." The smirk on Gaston's pale, slightly sweaty face didn't go unnoticed. "Oh? Well then I best stay. Wouldn't want you to be ill longer than need be." Lefou matched Gaston's smirk with his response.

The pair lay in bed together, content and completely at peace. Their endearing silence only interrupted by occasional coughs.

As always the morning in Villenueve was beautiful and it was a shame they were missing it cooped up indoors. However, both men thought there would be no reason to experience a gorgeous morning with no one to share it with. And really, even when not in full health, each thought the most incredible view was laying at their side.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on tumblr! @gayfou


End file.
